


On Her Knees

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Elena does that, stretches comfortably on the couch and puts her legs in Damon's lap, she has a strange impression that he's about to do something melodramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Damon Salvatore Comment!Ficathon. Prompted by shipperjunkie, _watching the fire with her legs in his lap. Foot rub, ankles, calves, mmm._

Whenever Elena does that, stretches comfortably on the couch and puts her legs in Damon's lap, she has a strange impression that he's about to do something melodramatic.

She isn't exactly sure what (Damon isn't _that_ easy to read), but when she sees his palms resting on her ankles or his head bending oh so slightly, she half-expects him to start talking about love or to kiss her knees, to rest his forehead on her calves and stay like that, a frozen frame, peaceful and wrong.

“You're so vanilla for a sex fiend,” she tells him once, amused by the small circles he's been rubbing on the sides of her feet.

(He gives her a show that night, lets her place her feet on his shoulders and fucks her so hard they can both barely breathe, but Elena feels his fingers digging into her calves and looks right through him.)

Truth is, he's quite shameless about his desires, makes precious little effort to keep up appearances, or maybe he just seems so obvious because she got so good at reading him. Sometimes, how silly of him, he even forgets to try to slip his hand into her pants when he's rubbing her feet or massaging her calves.

“I know what you want,” she teases one day, and he flips them over in a blink, bares his teeth and starts fumbling with his belt.

Elena lets him get through with it, understands that he needs his little excuses just as much as she needs hers (Damon Salvatore always uses his body the way he's expected to). This is all foreplay, she thinks as she clenches around him, naked and sweaty, just foreplay, nothing more.

Before Damon can compose himself again, Elena wraps her legs tightly around his waist, lets his shaking palms rest on her knees and kisses his cheek.


End file.
